heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Petrelli
Angela Petrelli is one of the founding members of the Company, the wife of the late Arthur Petrelli, and mother of the late Nathan Petrelli and Peter Petrelli. She is an evolved human with the ability of Precognitive Dreaming. History ''Heroes Season 1 In "Genesis", Angela is arrested for stealing socks, with the police calling her son, Nathan, to bail her out. While Angela's in one of the back rooms of the NYPD building, Nathan and his younger brother Peter arrived to take her home. Here it was seen that Angela was far closer emotionally to Peter than to Nathan, who immediately leaves as he believe that her shoplifting would affect his election campaign. After Peter is hospitalized, due to his fall in "Don't Look Back", Angela confesses that his father, Arthur, did not die of a heart attack as she had claimed. Instead, he committed suicide after two previous failed suicide attempts. She worries that Peter may be developing the same depressive tendencies and confesses that he was always her favorite child. A few episodes later Angela and Heidi plan a family brunch at Nathan's Hyde Park estate as an opportunity to have Nathan and his family interviewed by Oliver Dennison of the ''New York Journal. In Godsend, Angela and Nathan sit in a comatose Peter's hospital room. Angela is worried sick that Peter is going to die of a heart attack. Later, when Nathan finds Peter gone, she tells him that Peter woke up in a rage and left. She is angry that Peter could keep her worried for two weeks and then just leave, saying she will kill him when she finds him. In "Run!", Nathan informs Angela that Meredith Gordon may tell the press about Claire, his long lost daughter born out-of-wedlock. Nathan wants to see Claire and do right by her but Angela reveals she knows Nathan is a "sap" and will become too emotionally attached to his daughter upon seeing her. She tells him not to see her so soon before the election, in case the press learns about this, and wire the money Meredith had requested to keep quiet. However, Nathan goes against her wishes and visits Texas anyway. In "Parasite", the Haitian calls Angela saying in French, "Yeah, I've got the girl. What do you want me to do? I see... Marseille." Claire escapes The Haitian and arrives at Peter's apartment in New York, seeking Peter's aid. She is greeted by his mother instead. Angela surprises Claire when she calls Claire by name and informs her that she came at a bad time, but invites her in. Once inside, Angela chastises The Haitian in French. Surprised, Claire asks Angela who she is—Angela reveals that she is Claire's grandmother. Angela amusingly notes how Claire was so determined to get to Peter, going so far as to run away from The Haitian. She says that Claire is stubborn, just like her father. In ".07%", Angela explains to Claire that she and Nathan took steps to protect Claire. After the fire that destroyed Meredith's home fourteen years previously, she let Nathan believe his daughter, Claire, had died. Claire is angry that her grandmother let her father believe she had died as a baby and argues she needs to stay so she can see Peter and meet her father. Angela believes she needs to take Claire to Paris, allowing her granddaughter the chance to grow up and make her own choices. When Claire responds she doesn't need anybody protecting her due to her ability, Angela admits to knowing about Claire's powers and urges her to go to Paris with her until she is old enough to make her own choices. When Claire asks her if Angela has powers, Angela deflects the question. Later, Doctor Mohinder Suresh brings Peter's body to the house. Distraught, she sends Mohinder away. When Nathan arrives, she persuades him to hide Peter's death until after the election. After Claire revives Peter, Angela interrupts a conversation between Peter and Nathan. Peter begins to explain about his abilities, but Angela tells them both that she knew long before they did. In "The Hard Part", Angela reveals to Nathan that she has been working with Daniel Linderman. Regarding the bomb, she explains that "a lot of people put time and care into making this a reality, myself included," and urges him to have faith in his destiny (to become President). She finally persuades him by asking rhetorically "Can you be the one we need?" (the same request that future Hiro made to Peter). Even though she is allied with Linderman, this has not stopped her from protecting Claire from Linderman's Company. In "How to Stop an Exploding Man", Peter sees Angela conversing with Charles Deveaux at some past instance during his early days as caretaker of Mr. Deveaux. The two appear to be old friends and discuss the plans for the future. Angela supports the plan for Nathan to rise to power after the explosion. Deveaux conversely believes Peter's kind heart will be the key to saving the future, to which Angela reveals that she does not think that Peter is capable of such greatness. Leaving the city, Angela and Nathan take Claire with them to go to a safe place and away from the explosion, which Angela claims is "inevitable". However, Claire tells her father and grandmother that the future is "not written in stone." Nathan becomes unsettled when Claire asks him that if the future is "so inevitable", then why has Angela been trying to keep her and Nathan apart for all these years. She argues what the emotional impact of accidentally killing millions of people will have on Peter. As Angela dismisses Claire's arguments, saying Claire isn't old enough to understand all this, Nathan grows more unsettled but tries to calm his daughter's fears as Claire urges them to help Peter and stop the explosion. When they try to persuade her otherwise, Claire defies them and runs to help her uncle and stop the explosion. Shaken by Claire's words, Nathan intends to follow his daughter while Angela tells him not to. However, Nathan proceeds to find his brother and daughter and stops the explosion. Season 2 In "Four Months Ago..." Angela tries to scare off Nathan's wife, Heidi, by telling her Nathan's condition is related to the condition that drove Arthur to suicide and urges Heidi to keep quiet about the whole thing for Nathan's sake. In "Four Months Later...", Angela is confronting Nathan over Peter's 'death' (although it is later revealed to the audience that he is alive). After being ordered out of the apartment, she finds a torn photograph of herself with a red helix drawn over her face (indicating her future demise). The person on another piece of the photo, Kaito Nakamura, is brutally murdered that night. His photograph was marked in the same fashion as Angela's." In "Lizards", Angela was taken in by New York Police Department to be questioned about the murder of Kaito Nakamura. It is revealed through the questioning that she was a major stockholder in the failing Yamagato Industries, leading Matt Parkman to press on whether she killed him for money or sex. She responds by denying both and adding that she hadn't slept with Nakamura "for a long time". Later, an unknown person attacks her in the interview room but Parkman saves her. In Angela's hands is a piece of picture, ripped from the same picture as Kaito Nakamura's piece, with the helix symbol on it. In "The Kindness of Strangers", she retracts her assertion that she is innocent and admits to killing Nakamura, though Parkman realises she is lying to cover someone. The wounds she sustained are described as self-inflicted. After she is taken in, Nathan and Parkman team up to decipher the identity of the killer. In "Cautionary Tales", Parkman uses his newly-discovered mind control power to have Angela brought back in for questioning. He uses his power to get her to tell the truth, attempting to ascertain the identity of the one masterminding their murders and the nameless woman on the photo of the Company's founders. Despite her resistance, as well as her claim that he'll be no better than his father for his efforts, he learns the name of the woman. In "Powerless", Parkman and Nathan confront Angela about the truth of the virus. Though reluctant to divulge the information, Nathan's accusation of her generation's deeds punishing his future convinces her otherwise. She also gives Parkman specific instructions to kill Peter if he can't be reasoned with. After Nathan is shot at his press conference, Angela has a telephone conversation wherein she states that there was no choice but to shoot Nathan. She then comments that the action "opened Pandora's Box." Season 3 In this Volume, Angela is upgraded to a main character from a recurring/supporting character. In "The Second Coming", Angela reveals to Future Peter that her power is that of dreaming the future, explaining that Peter's first ability was absorbed from her. In "The Butterfly Effect", Angela becomes the head of The Company after the death of Bob Bishop; her first on-screen action is to fire Bob's daughter Elle, stating that she was only kept on the Company books at her father's insistence. After Sylar is recaptured, she claims to him that she is his real mother, and that she gave him up for adoption. In "One of Us, One of Them", Angela partners Noah with Sylar, much to the former's dismay. While they successfully capture some of the escapees, Sylar kills Jesse Murphy for his power and is placed back in his cell. In "Angels and Monsters", she encounters Peter in Sylar's cell, the former having just snapped the latter's neck. Peter loses control and begins to open up Angela's skull, but Sylar wakes up and throws him against the window, knocking him unconscious. Soon afterwards, she puts Peter in an artificial coma, and reveals to Nathan and Tracy Strauss that Nathan's ability was artificially induced. Nathan is naturally disgusted with her, and she later has a vision of Tracy, Peter, and Nathan being brutally murdered by Arthur Petrelli. Angela insists that she will stop him, but he tells her that she won't even be able to move. She wakes up from her dream, paralysed. By this point, it is revealed that Arthur was actually alive; he has killed Maury Parkman and Adam Monroe, allowing him to enter Angela's mind, and to heal from debilitating illness. In "Eris Quod Sum", she appears to Sylar while he is in the coma in which Peter imprisoned him. She tells Sylar to save Peter from Pinehearst, and to show her why he is her favorite son. Sylar awakens from the coma and kisses Angela on the forehead as she sleeps, agreeing to rescue Peter. In "It's Coming", Matt Parkman is able to journey inside her mind, where he finds her handcuffed to a chair. He tries in vain to free her, but she reveals that even if he can remove the handcuffs, Arthur has locked all exits from her prison. Arthur then appears to Matt in the guise of Daphne Millbrook, and proceeds to stab Matt. Matt is forced to bring the real Daphne into the prison, and she reveals that she is in love with him. Angela then reminds Arthur that they had once felt that way about each other, and he reluctantly frees her. She is allowed to leave with Daphne and Matt, waking up from her coma. She is soon reunited with Peter, Nathan, and Claire in her hospital room. With her forces gathered, Angela tells them about the formula, revealing that there is a third piece required: a catalyst which hosts in the blood of a human being. Kaito Nakamura was the only person to know the hosts identity. When Angela finishes explaining, Claire informs them of her belief that she is the catalyst, as Sylar saw something different inside of her. In "The Eclipse, Part 1", Angela sends her team out on recruitment missions: Nathan and Peter off to Haiti to find The Haitian, and Matt and Daphne to find Hiro. She also sends Claire into hiding with Noah to keep her from falling into Arthur's hands. In "Our Father" she sends Peter and The Haitian to kill Arthur. In "Dual", Angela is interrogated by Sylar. She confirms his suspicion that she is not his mother. However, she reveals that the Grays are not his parents either, and that she knows the identity of his real parents. Sylar tries to force her to tell him who his birth parents are, but she is saved when her granddaughter, Claire, stabs Sylar in the back of the head. In 'A Clear and Present Danger', Angela presses Claire on getting an elite college education in order to have a normal life and that this is what she and both her fathers want for her. When Claire deems this impossible and expresses her belief that Sylar had survived the Primatech disaster, Angela counters that Sylar is dead. She later talks to Nathan on the phone about his government operation to round up people with abilities and explains Claire's concerns about Sylar. Nathan urges that they must keep Claire home and far away from this entire operation. Angela turns to discover that her granddaughter has eavesdropped on their conversation. In 'Trust and Blood', Angela is none too happy that Nathan went to the U.S. Government instead of her. When Nathan calls her, she assumes he is seeking absolution and refuses to give it to him. As Angela says this, she is reading a newspaper article about mass civilian deaths in Angola. In 'Cold Wars', when Matt delves into Noah's mind, one of the flashbacks depicts Noah meeting Angela at a park bench. She confirms the end of Primatech and gives him a watch as a token of his services to the Company. Angela and Noah meet again at the same park bench, and it can be assumed that the two are secretly working against Nathan's second-in-command, Emile Danko "The Hunter", yet their true ambitions have yet to be revealed. In 'Exposed,' Nathan saves Peter from falling off a building and brings him to her. Peter tricks Nathan, steals his power, and flies away. Just as Nathan is about to fly after him, Angela stops him and says that he has to be ready and that she's dreamt what's going to happen. She whispers something in Nathan's ear but it has yet to be revealed what. In 'Shades of Gray', Noah leads Danko to Angela. Danko, hoping to get more information on Nathan, is in conflict with Nathan and Noah due to their protection of their daughter, Claire, and partiality to Nathan's brother, Peter. Danko becomes more and more suspicious of Nathan due to his sudden disappearance and lack of fears in the face of super-powered abilities. When Danko meets with Angela, Angela acts snobby towards him and doesn't reveal any information. She pointedly reminds him of his horrid past in Angola. It is revealed Angela and Noah are working together to overthrow Danko. In 'Cold Snap', Danko commands his men to capture Angela. Noah warns her about the plan and Angela expresses her fear that Peter won't forgive her for what she and Noah are doing. She dreams of the abduction and is able to escape at the last moment. She comes to her old friend, Millie (Swoosie Kurtz), wet and distraught. Millie says she was interrogated earlier about her relationship with Angela. Millie suggests that it's drugs and that she should turn herself in. Angela refuses, so Millie gives her money and Angela steals her umbrella. On the street, she is trapped by agents, so she walks into a building and into an elevator, but the agents bring the elevator back down. Just as the elevator opens, Peter is there, and they fly away through the trapdoor in the ceiling. The two are later shown inside the crown of the Statue of Liberty, with Peter asking, "So what now?" In 'Into Asylum', it is revealed that Angela has a previously unmentioned sister. After having a premonition of what is to come, Angela says that her whole family (herself, Peter, Nathan, and Claire) need to regroup. It is also revealed that like Peter, Angela wanted to be a hero when her power first manifested. But due to a lack of belief from others she used her position to use and manipulate others, something she deeply regrets. As a result there are many undisclosed happenings in her past which still continue to haunt her. In 'Turn and Face the Strange', Angela is shown to have came together with her family, Nathan, Peter, Claire and Noah, at an area called "Coyote Sands" where they begin by digging in the ground, only to discover skeletal remains of people who Angela apparently knew. In '1961', Angela reunites with her estranged sister, Alice Shaw, and it is revealed that she steals socks in honor of Alice's memory. It is also shown that Angela, Linderman, Bob Bishop, Charles Deveaux, and Alice were held in a facility in which people with abilities were studied. However, when Alice is scared by Dr. Suresh and loses control of her powers, creating a powerful storm, the government agents overreact and end up killing all the posthumans that are still on-site. Angela, and the other founders who had snuck out that night, escaped the slaughter and created Primatech in order to protect the secret of people with abilities. Angela uses this past experience as an example for her family: Peter, Nathan, Claire, and Noah, who learn about the history of Primatech in this episode. She suggests creating a 'new' company to protect other evolved humans and keep their existence secret. Peter argues that they aren't a company, they are a family, and will be more successful and stronger together because of this. Continued during episode, 'I Am Sylar', the family is still gathered at the diner and witnessing a live press conference from Sylar impersonating Nathan Petrelli. Noah and Nathan deduce that Sylar has gained shape-shifting ability and is using Nathan's form to meet the president. Over the objections of Noah, his mother, brother, and daughter, the real Nathan decides to stop Sylar and make things right on his own in order to rectify his recent actions. Angela tries to persuade Nathan against this by telling him that they need to act as a family, not on their own, but Nathan leaves for Washington D.C. Peter follows him. Later that night, as Angela, Noah and Claire are on their way to Washington D.C., they are stopped in the road and surrounded by Danko's agents. In 'An Invisible Thread', it is revealed that Noah anticipated the trap and asks Claire and Angela to leave the car so they can get Washington D.C. to help Nathan. Once in the Capitol, Angela tells her granddaughter to find Nathan as she goes to find Matt Parkman, who, according to her dream, has a major role in saving Nathan. At the bus stop, she convinces Matt of Nathan's importance to solve all their problems with HLS, so Matt agrees to come with her to Nathan. Back in the Capitol, they both find Nathan's corpse. A distraught Angela can't believe it due to her dream of Matt saving Nathan. After Sylar is tranquilized and carried to them, Noah sends Peter and Claire away to look for Nathan in order to keep them unaware of their brother and father's death. Shape-shifting Sylar into Nathan, Angela and Noah convince Matt to replace Sylar's persona and memories with Nathan; both in an effort to keep Nathan "alive" for the sake of their family and because they need Nathan to overthrown the government round-up operation. During the "Sylar" funeral, Angela witnesses the cremation of James Martin, a shapeshifter who had assumed and kept Sylar's form upon his death, along with the rest of her family, Peter, Claire and Noah. Matt, Hiro, and Ando also witness "Sylar's" cremation. Peter, Claire, Ando, and Hiro are unaware of Nathan's death. Angela is the only one, along with Matt and Noah, that knows Nathan is dead and Sylar is alive, who believes he is Nathan. Afterward, Angela talks with Noah and "Nathan" about the new Company to be created. Season 4 Six weeks later, she invites Nathan/Sylar to lunch, and notices his ability of intuitive aptitude to remain still deep in his mind, making her doubt Sylar is entirely gone. In 'Orientation', Angela dreams about meeting Sylar at a sushi bar for lunch and she worries about him showing his real appearance although he acts as the real Nathan; then the limo driver wakes her up in front of the sushi bar. There, as Angela foretold, Sylar arrives, but in Nathan's look, and acts in the exact way she dreamt; then, he talks about how confused he feels about his life recently. Angela tries to convince him that what he is feeling is a midlife crises. After lunch, Angela tries calling Parkman to tell him that Sylar is starting to re-emerge and ask for help, but Matt believes the whole act was a mistake and refuses to help her. Angela ensures him that there's no way out of this. In 'Acceptance', Angela brings "Nathan" a box of his old possessions, knowing that if he touches them he will gain memories due to Sylar's psychometry. "Nathan" remembers an accident in which Kelly, the daughter of family friend Millie, was killed. When questioned, Angela admits that she covered up Kelly's death and used The Haitianto wipe Nathan's memory of the event, and urges "Nathan" not to reveal Kelly's death to her mother. "Nathan" tells Millie the truth anyway, and later at dinner Angela apologizes to Millie for his behavior, unaware that "Nathan" was at that moment being killed by hitmen hired by Millie. When "Nathan" regenerates, he is a memory-less Sylar. In 'Hysterical Blindness', Angela visits Peter's apartment and notice that he was unable to reach "Nathan" to meet them. She is clearly nervous about "Nathan" and Peter realizes she is not paying attention to his conversation, so angrily he leaves to work. Angela asks if she can stay a little longer to wait "Nathan" to appear, and then she tells Peter he works too much. Peter then leaves. In Brother's Keeper, Nathan's assistant informs "Nathan" and Peter that Angela arranged Nathan's agenda (covering up his disappearance). Later the Haitian arrives at the senate office and tells Peter that Angela sent him to mind-wipe them. In Thanksgiving, Angela arrives to Peter's apartment with servants carrying the Thanksgiving dinner. Both Peter and "Nathan" insist on knowing the truth about Nathan's corpse, but she insist on having dinner as a family or she will leave and disappear. Once Sylar got the control back, Angela and Peter are forced to sit in the table with him. Then, he states Angela's evil ways and starts to cut her forehead, but Angela's pain makes Nathan fight for the control, overcoming Sylar´s mind. Nathan then flees from Angela, and Peter follows him. In The Fifth Stage, Angela concedes she made a mistake to force Nathan's "mind and soul" into Sylar and argues with Peter about the need to finish him because he is not Nathan, but Peter still thinks Nathan's psyche can be saved. After losing Nathan over Sylar once again, Peter embraces Angela at his apartment and both grieve him. In Upon This Rock and Let it Bleed, Angela is present during the funeral of her son, Nathan. Both her son and granddaughter are furious with Angela for the deception over Nathan's murder when they are devastated to learn about his death. An aguished Peter keeps his pain close to him and avoids his mother while a mourning Claire is enraged at her grandmother and her father, Noah. She is furious they dressed up Sylar in her father's face, letting her hug and love a man she believed was her father, Nathan, but was actually Sylar - the man who tormented her for so long and murdered her father - while Angela and Noah knew this whole time. Both her grandmother and dad concede they did the wrong thing but explain they wanted to keep Nathan "alive" somehow. When Angela talks with Claire and understands how angry she must be, Claire reveals she is disappointed with her grandmother and father, Noah, for their continued lies. Angela confides how much Nathan wanted to publicly reveal Claire as his daughter but Angela would not let him, due to fears that it would hurt his political career. She implores Claire to help Peter cope as he is not letting himself confront his own grief over his brother's death. In 'Close to You', Angela visits Peter and is shocked to find Emma Coolidge there. After Emma leaves and Peter demands the truth from her, Angela reveals that she has had a precognitive dream in which Emma is responsible for the deaths of thousands of people and Peter can't save her, but someone else can. As a result of her evasiveness, Peter copies her power to have the same dream, but Angela warns him that that power is a curse, not a gift. Later that night, Peter has a prophetic dream that is either similar or exactly the same as the one Angela had and sees that she means that Sylar is the one that can save Emma. In 'The Art of Deception', Angela calls Peter to her apartment to help her figure out what to put on Nathan's tombstone. Peter discusses with her their dreams and asks her where Sylar is in order to save Emma. Angela tells him where Sylar is reluctantly, but warns him that one possible future good deed doesn't make Sylar a good person or Peter's friend. In 'Reaching Out', Part 1, Tracy Strauss comes to Angela and convinces her to give money to her cause (a young posthumans' shelter) reminding her what happened to her sister Alice, and what would be of her if she had a place like this in to help her. Angela finally writes a check, and asks Tracy not to contact her again. ''Heroes Reborn In "June 13th - Part One", Angela picks up Mohinder Suresh on the outskirts off Odessa and she tells him that going into business with Erica Kravid and Renautas was a mistake, she explains to Mohinder that Primatech is Renautas and vice versa. She sold Erica Primatech because she initially thought Erica would save the world but she was wrong, Erica will let the H.E.L.E hit earth. Mohinder doesn't believe her and he leaves then she receives a call who she believes is Claire but it isn't. Angela shows up at the summit and tells Noah that Claire is at the hospital, so Noah goes with her. They get to the hospital only to be told that Claire died to in child birth. They learn Claire was pregnant but the hospital was able to save her children, twins, a boy and a girl. The doctors say that Claire died of cardiac arrest, then they bring in her grandchildren. She and Noah come up with a plan to send them back to 1999, so that in the present day, they'll be teenagers, it'll be right around the same time Claire's abilities manifested. Erica and Renautas would be looking for twin one-year old babies but they'll have no idea that the twins are actually teenagers. Angela names her great-grandson, Claire's son, 'Nathan', after the son she lost and Claire's other father. Noah names his grand-daughter, Claire's daughter, ''Malina,' after his mother. Hiro sends Angela back in time to raise the twins. In "June 13th - Part Two", Angela, Hiro Nakamura, babies Tommy Clark and Malina are in Odessa, Texas, 1999, Hiro tries to teleport them to Angela's place in Switzerland, however his power isn't working, she realizes that Tommy is a Petrelli, he has the same Power absorption ability as Peter Petrelli and Arthur Petrelli, he took Hiro's ability. He and Angela must go their separate ways in efforts to keep Tommy from stealing Malina's ability, they must grow up apart. 15 years later, she is at her place with her granddaughter, Malina. Present day Noah Bennet and Tommy show up, thanks to her ability, she knew that Noah was coming, Anglea is pleased to see Tommy. Lately, she's been plagued with dreams of "fire raining down, blood everywhere, and the twins saving the world under a clock tower in Odessa", the hand of the clock is stuck on 11:53. Tommy says that he'll be ready when its his time to save the world, Angela begins to smile and cry, she says "he really is a Petrelli isn't he?", then she takes a picture of him with her phone. Farah Nazan shows up and begins talking to Angela, she tells Farah that Malina is half of mankinds greatest hope, she must be brought together with Tommy in Odessa but no sooner for someone unknown reason that she is hiding. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae, Angela is mentioned twice, once by Matt Parkman, he wants to know if Malina is with Angela, however she isn't. She is mentioned again by Malina, she tells Noah that Anglea told her why they had to be sent away. Powers *'Precognitive Dreaming:' Angela has the evolved ability to see the future through dreams. In order to see and dream the future, she must fall asleep naturally, rather than inducing it with pills or drugs. Although she can use this ability through methods such as sedation, more powerful visions can only be achieved through natural sleep. The dreams, as dreams tend to be, are open to interpretation. There appear to be more often than not slight differences between the dream and the actual events. Even Angela admits that she doesn't always understand her dreams. At the same time, the dreams can be very accurate in relation to actual events, like when she was tested by Dr. Suresh; when he holds up cards with the faces towards him and asked Angela to tell him what was on the cards without seeing them. When she does and it turns out she is right the doctor was shocked. Angela then tells the Doctor she's not reading his mind, she just had a dream about that moment. There are no known limits as to how far into the future the dreams can reach. Angela dreamed that security agents were coming to capture her just a few seconds before it actually happened. As well as dreaming events taking place the following day, and in some cases months and years ahead of time. After waking up Angela seems to be able to remember and retain large amounts of detail. Although her dreams are vulnerable to telepathic assaults, she has demonstrated a resistance to telepathy up to a certain point. Angela has also demonstrated the ability to communicate with other people who are also in a dream state. She was able to communicate with Sylar while he was being kept sedated and helped him wake up so that he could escape, despite being in a mental coma in a hospital bed herself. These two incidents indicate that there may be more to her ability than simply dreaming about future events. Angela has stated that her dreams always come true and that she can't change their outcome, but she can help it come to fruition. However, it seems that the exact outcome of her precognitive dreams can be somewhat altered: Angela dreamed of New York's destruction, with Claire present and buildings destroyed. Though an explosion still occurred, some of the details of her dream didn't take place. Relationships Alice Shaw Alice was Angela's younger sister. Prior to 1961, the two sisters had apparently come-in to their abilities, and so were sent to live in Coyote Sands by their parents. However, in 1961, Angela was forced to flee Coyote Sands during one of Alice's induced storms, leaving Alice behind in the confusion; it wasn't until 2009 that the estranged siblings would meet again. Alice had been unable to mentally mature during her 58 years living in Coyote Sands alone, and so attacked Angela on sight with her ability. Unfortunately, before Angela could recompense for abandoning her sister, Alice fled into the desert. It is unknown as to whether she has survived. Arthur Petrelli Arthur Petrelli was Angela's late husband. Together with Angela, Arthur was one of the founding members of The Company. It was revealed by Daniel Linderman that Arthur had been annually erasing Angela's memory throughout their seemingly-happy marriage. It was then that Angela summoned the courage to kill her husband, poisoning the lentil soup that she had cooked for dinner, and having The Haitian nearby to stop the plan from backfiring and preventing Arthur from killing her in anger. Before Arthur could die, however, their eldest son Nathan came home; luckily Angela was able to successfully improvise around the situation, calling an ambulance. When Arthur arrived at the hospital, he was, unknown to the Petrellis, transferred to his own private ward, where he remained paralysed supposedly for the rest of his life. He also ordered his doctor to tell the Petrellis that he had in fact died during surgeory. Angela would remain in the dark about Arthur's true status for another 3 years; Arthur killed Maury Parkman, snapping his neck, and stealing his telepathic abilities. Afterward, Arthur entered Angela's dreams, manipulating the dream, and showing her what would happen to those on her side if they were to fight against him. Angela attempted to leave, but was too stunned by Arthur's return, allowing Arthur the chance to lock her in the dream; paralysing her for several days. Nathan Petrelli Nathan was Angela's elder son. Peter Petrelli Peter was Angela's younger son. Heidi Petrelli Heidi was Angela's daughter-in-law and Nathan's wife. Simon Petrelli Simon was Angela's elder grandson, the son of Nathan and Heidi Petrelli. Monty Petreill Monty was Angela's younger grandson, the son of Nathan and Heidi Petrelli. Kaito Nakamura Together with 10 others, Angela and Kaito set up The Company. It is unknown when exactly they met, but it's apparent that they once had feelings for one another. Claire Bennet Claire was Angela's eldest granddaughter and is the daughter of Nathan Petrelli and Meredith Gordon. When Claire was born, Angela and Arthur made plans for their granddaughter to safeguard her future but their plans were suddenly interrupted by a fire. When Claire was 18-months old, she and her mother, Meredith Gordon, were caught in house fire in Texas that supposedly "killed" them both. However, Angela and Arthur knew Claire survived but let Claire's father, Nathan, believe his baby daughter perished in the flames. Meredith was also told her daughter was gone after the fire. Angela and Arthur arranged for Claire to be adopted by one of their Company agents, Noah Bennet, who would raise Claire with his wife, Sandra Bennet. Angela continued to look out for her granddaughter from afar while she kept Nathan unaware of his daughter's survival. However, Nathan learns the truth when Meredith calls to tell him that their daughter is alive and Claire is reconnected with her birth parents at age 15. Robert Bishop Angela first met Robert in 1961 in Coyote Sands, they helped build The Company, they are two of the founders. Trivia *Angela is the reason Renautas is hunting Malina and Tommy Clark Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela Petrelli, Angela Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Minor Characters